Kirere-san
Kirere-san, as she is known in the main jlucyverse, is a parallel universe counterpart of Kirere, daughter of Sergeant Major Kururu and Corporal Giroro. Biography Early life Like Kirere, Kirere-san of a parallel world was also the creation of that world's Sergeant Major Kururu. Created from his and Corporal Giroro's DNA, Kirere-san was also intended to be a super soldier, but was considered a failure. Although she had excelled in marksmanship, she was only slightly above average in everything else. Kururu was irritated at his failure, but interacting with the girl and seeing his personality inherited by her made him decide not to terminate the experiment, and keep the girl as his daughter. Kirere-san stayed hidden in her father's laboratory for about a month, during which she picked up some more of Kururu's mannerism. When she was finally, accidentally discovered by the rest of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro of that world responded rather negatively, bewildered by that thought of him having a tadpole-aged daughter with someone he hated. Hurt by her parent's reaction, she decided to turn to Kururu, as the primary parent and role model. Adventures before 'Kirere and Kirere' 'Kirere and Kirere' 'Kirere and Kirere' is a fanfiction of the jlucyverse fanseries, created by long-time reader and fan Rien~Ko. During an invasion attempt with a Alternate Universe Teleporter in her world, Kirere-san was accidentally transported to the main jlucyverse, that of 'Ying and Yang' and its sequels. Temporary stuck in this universe, Kirere-san stays with the Keroro Platoon and befriends her parallel universe counterpart, Kirere. Personality Kirere-san takes after Kururu in many aspects, inheriting his distinctive laugh, as well as his objective and rather Schadenfreude view of the world. She is flippant and impassive, although this could be her trying to imitate her father, instead of her real personality; she has shown sadness and loneliness over her perceived Giroro's rejection of her and her lack of real friends. Taking fierce pride in her marksmanship, to the point of arrogance, Kirere-san can become easily agitated and antagonized by those that seem better than her in combat. Because of this, she could be vengeful and competitive. Her one-sided rivalry with Romama of her universe was due to that fact that he beat and captured her using only a simple wooden sword while she had numerous weapons and superior firepower. Speech In most situations, Kirere-san refers to herself using 'boku', the default pronoun for young boys; though for a girl like her to use it, it indicates her tomboyish nature. She also uses 'jibun', a gender neutral pronoun with a militaristic connotation, in formal situation (such as in the presence of unfamiliar people), or when she wants to sound more like a soldier (such as during fights or in front of Lieutenant Garuru). When she first appeared before the platoon and began interacting with people besides Kururu, she alternated between 'boku' and 'ore', a causal, 'tough' male pronoun, which made her sound comically aggressive. Eventually, she ditched 'ore' and continued using 'boku'. However, when she is being arrogant, Kirere-san uses 'ore-sama', a very conceited male pronoun, picked up from Kururu. Her laugh is in the same style as Kururu's, except 'ki' replaces 'ku'. When extremely serious, Kirere-san is almost completely silent, giving only curt replies when addressed. Calling Kirere-san Note: In her universe, Kirere-san is only known as 'Kirere'. To anyone not of her universe, e.g. those of the main jlucyverse and the real life creator and fans, she is called 'Kirere-san' to not confused her with Kirere. In the list below, unless other specified, everyone is of her universe. Appearance Kirere-san looks little like Kirere; although counterparts, they are more genetically siblings, as Kururu of her universe had used a different DNA sequence in creating her. Dark pink in color, with sharp eyes, Kirere-san greatly resembles her father Giroro as a tadpole. However, her blue eyes and smile is from Kururu. She wears a dark brown hat, with a red and yellow ying yang as her symbol. She is a little taller and older than Kirere. In her Pekoponian form, achieved by stealing parallel univere's Rokiki's badge, Kirere-san has short, dark pink hair, tanned skin, while keeping her sharp, blue eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with her symbol on it, a teal jacket, dark gray capris pants, with dirty, white sneakers. Abilities Quick and precise, Kirere-san is skilled in handling firearms of all sizes, from handguns to rifles to rocket launchers. She is also able to summon any weapon from her subspace arsenal at any given time, via dimensional transfer. Due to her hobby of reading weapon catalogs, she is quite knowledgeable of all types of weapons. When angered or necessary, Kirere-san is also good at throwing anything at hand fast, hard and on-target. Disliking the long hard hours of physical training that would normally go along with weapon training, Kirere-san skips it altogether. Thus, during battle, she often overexerts or easily injure herself due to lack of training, negating her good marksmanship. The tendency for laziness also reflects in her academic work and intelligence, much to Kururu's disappointment. While she succeeds in work she finds easy, once she encounters something beyond her understanding, even something that could be solved with a little time and work, Kirere-san loses complete interest. As she is created through genetic manipulation to ensure that she possesses both the genius of Kururu and battle prowess of Giroro, Kirere-san has to potential to be "a super-solider worthy of invading Pekopon". This has only been seen when she was controlled by Nikolai Kezanstav after being kidnapped by him. Relationships Trivia *Kirere-san hates spicy food. Her favorite food is sweet potatoes baked by Giroro. *She has aspirations to join the military, and surpass her uncle, Lieutenant Garuru. *She likes taking pictures.